A new vampire in town
by beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn
Summary: There is a new Vampire in town! When Claire gets an unexpected phone call from the founder herself she is delighted with what she has been told but that soon changes when she hears the conditions, join your favourite characters in Morganville as Claire has to face some of the biggest decisions of her life, what will her friends think? What will Shane think? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A new vampire in town

Chapter 1

**This is my first Morganville Vampires FanFic so please enjoy and tell me what you thought :) **

_I don't own Morganville or the characters _

It was a usual Friday night for Claire she had just finished working for her crazy vampire boss Myrnin. She spent most of her time trying to show him how worked so she didn't have to keep ordering his vampire bunny slippers for him, but he ended up throwing the computer at the wall, that is the third computer he has gotten through this week, he is crazy be he is the only one who gets Claire's love for science.

She was walking back from Myrnin's lab when she got a phone call from Amelie, 'Claire oh good I have got you I phoned Michael but he said you weren't there so I phoned Myrnin and he told me you just left' she said sounding relived which was strange for Amelie, she was usually co calm and collected like the as silent killer, ' is everything ok?' She asked starting to panic ' everything is fine Claire don't worry, I have a job for you, in two weeks I want you to come with me and Myrnin to the founders conference, it is held here this year so you do not need to travel' this was a big honour, for someone like Claire to be chosen to go with the founder to a conference, how could she decline, 'I would be honoured to' Amelie let out a sigh of relief at the end of the line 'good, one thing thought you have to be turned into a vampire though, goodbye Claire' **WHAT!?** _Did she say I have to be turned?! _Claire began to hyperventilate; it wasn't long until she decided it was best to keep walking so she didn't end up as some vampire's lunch.

On the walk back only one thought was constantly making its way around her head, what am I going to tell Shane?

**A/N – I know it is short but I hoped you enjoyed it please review at tell me what you thought it would really mean a lot :) thank you and I will update soon based on the reviews xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

A new vampire in town

Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2 enjoy :)**

_I don't own Morganville or anyone in it _

**Claire P.O.V**

When I finally made it home I still felt sick to my stomach, a vampire? I have to become a vampire! I have to tell someone to get their advice but whom? Definitely not Shane. Eve, no she will tell Shane and Everyone she is my best friend and I love her to bits but let's be honest she is like the town gossip. That leaves Michael.

I made my way upstairs and knocked on Michael's door and waited for him to answer, as each second passed it felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest.

**Michael P.O.V **

I was sitting at my laptop in my room when I heard knocking I knew it was Claire because I could smell her and by the fact that Eve and Shane are still at work.

I opened the door and I instantly knew something was wrong with Claire, she was pale, and she looked like she was about to cry, "Claire what's wrong? Did Shane hurt you; I am going to kill him!" I said before I could leave she stopped me I looked down at her she had tears falling down her cheeks, "Michael I need to talk to you and I can't tell Eve or Shane" she explained, wow it must be bad if she can't tell Eve and Shane, I led her over to my bed where she sat down and the tears began to fall more freely.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I asked and she turned to look at me

"Well I go a phone call from Amelia, she asked me to attend the founders conference with her" as she was telling me this I could not see what would make her upset, "well what's so bad about that I have been to one of them and they are just boring" I said and she smiled

"There was a catch I have to become a vampire"

"Vampire?" I managed to say and she just nodded before she started crying again, I pulled her into a hug, "what are you going to do?" I asked her and she pulled away from me.

"I am going to speak to Amelie, that is why I came to you, I was wondering if you will go with me, now" she said, of course I would go with her, she is like my little sister and I would do anything to keep her safe and try to change Amelie mind about this, "yes, come on lets go, I'll leave a note for the others" I said and she nodded and we left.

**Claire P.O.V **

As we pulled into the underground car park I began to get nervous again. Me and Michael walked into the offices, when we arrived at Amelie's office we were stopped, "Michael Glass, Amelia is my blood mother" he said and her secretary let us past.

"Michael, Claire to what do I owe this pleasure" Amelie greeted us,

"I am here about you proposition"

"Ah excellent"

"I agree to being changed as long as I get to chose who changes me" I said

"Wait you are actually going through this?" Michael stepped up to me looking concerned,

"Yes I want to do this"

"Are you sure it hard to control it at first, the blood lust can become too much for some new vampires" he informed me

"I'm sure, this is what I want. So, can I choose who changes me?"

"Very well who will it be?"

"Michael"

"What?!" he looked shocked

"Well you are the only vampire I trust, no offence" I said turned to Amelie but she didn't care

"Non taken we are vampires we are not to be trusted at times"

"Is that ok Michael?" I asked hoping he wouldn't hope me for asking him

"Yes it's ok" he said giving me one of his award winning smiles, is smiled back and hugged him

"Thank you"

"Ok then, Claire do you want to do it now?" Amelia asked me and I nodded she turned to Michael and gave him are you ready look, and he nodded soon I felt his fangs puncture my neck but it didn't hurt like the time Myrnin bit me, because this time it wasn't because of hunger. I felt the blood flowing out of me I felt weak before I could pass out Michael gave me his wrist which he had bit and fed me the blood.

It didn't taste horrible like I expected it was warm and sweet, it felt like silk as it slipped down my throat, soon I felt strong, stronger than ever, then it went black.

**Michael P.O.V**

I lowered Claire's body onto the couch in Amelie's office, "she should wake soon, it needs to give her body time for the vampire blood to work its way through and dominate the immune systems in her body" she said I did not understand a word she said but I just nodded in agreement.

When about 45 minutes had passed Claire began to wake up. Her eyes shot open, they were blood red and her fangs were extended. She was hungry before she could leave I ran to her side and gave her a blood bag that Amelie told me to give to her when she wakes.

**Claire P.O.V**

All I could see was red, where was I, I was about leave when a blond boy, vampire - I could tell by his scent- pushed a blood bag under my nose. I snatched it and pierced it with my fangs; soon I felt the warm, sweet, delicious liquid flow down my throat.

Soon my eyes returned to normal and it all came back to me "thank you Michael" he smiled

"How are you feeling Claire?" Amelie asked me

"Better thanks, but I'm not sure if I will be able to handle the blood lust without help"

"That is why I want Michael to look out for you and train you"

"No problem I will do that"

"Good, I will have the records changed so that Claire is now the newest and last vampire made in Morganville" she said as we left.

When we were driving back it felt weird to be able to see out of the windows in Michael's car, all of my new and improved scenes were starting to give me a headache, Michael chuckled "you get used to enhanced senses" he said and I nodded.

I got out of the car and I felt weak, Michael helped me up the steps, "it's the sun it may have just started to go down but the energy is still there it is making you weak"

"Wonderful" I laughed. The front door to the glass house opened before we got there, I saw Shane standing there looking concerned, well I was being helped up the steps by Michael. Shane ran down the steps to me, "are you okay Claire" I nodded but he wasn't convinced.

When we got to the flat surface of the porch I shook Michael off, he walked in but when I went to walk on I hit a wall, I stopped looking confused then it hit me I have to be invited in, I looked at Michael and he understood, "come on Claire, come on in" I was thankful for the way he said it, he made it seem casual.

Shane stopped and looked at me, "are you okay?" he grabbed hold of my arm but let go instantly

"Claire why are you so cold?" he asked, I looked up to Michael and Shane instantly understood what was happening. He pinned Michael to the wall, Michael didn't fight, "YOU TURNED MY GIRLFRIEND! I AM GOINT TO KILL YOU!" he yelled I couldn't let him kill Michael, he is my friend, my brother and my maker, "Shane stop it was my decision" that got him to let go, he looked to me,

"Why would you choose to become one of them?" he spat

"Shane I am still me" I said but he shook his head

"I don't know who you are anymore" he said and ran upstairs, I slid down the wall and let the tears fall, soon eve came and wrapped her arms around me "don't worry CB he was an ass, you are still my best friend, you didn't leave me when I was turned so I'm not leaving you" **(A/N eve is a vampire in my story)** she said and I smiled and hugged her back.

**A/N – well there it was my second chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought and if you really liked it favourite and follow :) I will update soon xx**

**Thanks for reading :) love you all xx**


	3. Chapter 3

A new vampire in town

Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for the extremely late update I have no excuse well I do, I work now but I should find time, here is chapter 3, enjoy!_

**Claire P.O.V**

I woke up and I knew that today was going to be interesting, my first full day as a vampire. Michael came running down the stairs with Eve, "right I am going to start your training today, you need to know how to control the hunger" he explained and I nodded, the last I wanted was to completely lose control and kill someone.

Michael pulled out a blood bag from the fridge and suddenly all I could see was red, "now Claire, I know you want this but fight it!" Michael said while holding the bag, it must have been obvious that I was going to pounce because Eve was holding me back, "it's okay CB, you can do it" I felt like I was on fire I was so hungry I could kill anybody I wanted just to put the fire out.

Just then Amelie walked in, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, I CAM TO CHECK UP ON CLAIRE TO SEE IF SHE IS ADJUSTING AND I SEE THIS!" Amelie roared.

"We were trying to help her control the hunger" Michael explained.

"No you are teasing a new vampire, you of all people should know how unpredictable we are in this stage, and you should know that we need to drink more to build our strength!" Amelie said she was still angry but she had calmed down slightly. Amelie took the blood and handed it to me; I had punctured it and drank it in record time.

"Now can I have a word with both you and Miss Rosser?"

"Its Mrs. Glass now" Eve said but Amelie just glared at her,

"Miss Rosser works too" she said instantly and all Amelie did was nod as if to say, you bet it does and don't correct me again.

**Amelie P.O.V**

I walked Michael and Miss Rosser to the secret room above the Glass house. "Now I understand that you were only doing it for claries benefit, however I never want to have to witness that again, with any other vampire it is fine I could care less but not Claire, she is like my daughter, and when her parents died in that car accident, I found a letter that they wrote to me, asking for me to look out for her, and I intend to do that" as I explained that I remembered that day when her parents died and I found Claire in the church, she looked devastated, I remember sitting by her and she collapsed in my arms and cried, it was at that moment that I realised that she was like a daughter to me and I would do anything to protect her. That is why I offered the opportunity to her to attend that meeting because I knew that she would have to turn, and then I could be sure that she will be safe and I could protect her more.

I was too busy remembering that moment, that I didn't realise Miss Rosser was talking, "I didn't realise that, why wouldn't Claire tell me?" I could tell that she was hurt for her best friend, I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it was a very difficult time for her, and she asked me not to tell anyone until she was ready, but I had to tell you now so you would understand why I don't want you to do anything like that to Claire"

"Okay, we understand" Michael said and I nodded and turned to leave

"Please just look out for her" I said, my voice breaking at the end and I turned around and walked out.

**A/N – well I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update more frequently, I am sorry it is short but it's the best I can do, Please review, favourite and follow.**

**Love you all :) xxxx**


End file.
